


Quiet in the library, please

by eternalshiva



Series: Mass Effect: Kaidan x Shepard [9]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for Shenko Smut Thursday on Tumblr, also a prompt from Siribear who originally wanted a crossover between The Mummy and ME on the library scene but... I hated all my versions. So she got this - Shepard and Kaidan in a library, smutting while referencing the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet in the library, please

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3 is not my property, but is the property of Bioware and the writers who created them. It is not the intention of this fan fiction author to participate in financial gain through this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Where are we?" Shepard coughed, her gloved hand waving at the dust lingering in the air as they stepped through the lightly dimmed room. Kaidan followed her in, squinting his eyes in an attempt to adjust to the darkness.

"Looks like..." his flashlight swept the room briefly, "some kind of old library."

"A library? You mean, with actual books? Made of paper?" Shepard was a bit stunned, her own flashlight sweeping the oversized room. She squinted her eyes to see through the fog of dust and finally noticed the dusty coloured books littering the ground and shelves that surrounded them. "Well, what d'ya know," she mused, smirking.

Kaidan glanced at her, removing his helmet and setting it down on one of the still standing tables. They were going to be here a while - they still had to find their way out of the old decrepit maze, clearing out husks. They had wandered off in their search and fallen through the old building.

He was still kicking himself. Quite _humiliating_ , if he thought about it.

They were elites and Kaidan had done a rookie mistake - he didn't notice the old buried buildings on his omni-tool map, regardless of the fact that it was buried under the debris of London's scattered remains. Next thing he knew, he was grasping at Shepard's falling form as they tumbled into the darkness.

Luckily, they'd both learned a couple of tricks to slow down their descents with their biotics. Now if only they had learned to _fly_ , like Samara, they could just... float out of here from the whole they came in from. No such luck though. He blew a slow and steady breath out, lighting up his omni-tool to see if he could find a more detailed map to navigate the darkness.

Shepard watched him, cleverly obscured by the darkness; the orange glow of his tool illuminated all the right angles of his jaw protruded out enticingly and neck, detailing all her favourite parts. His brow knitted in worry, trying to get them out of this... _interesting_ mess. She chuckled, the sound of her voice carried across the room in a soft echo that tickled his ears. He looked up, squinting his eyes to try and make out her shape.

"What?" he could feel her eyes on him, he shifted from one foot to the next, giving her a little show of his ass, indulging her. She smirked, leaning against one of the tables that was still standing. She looked away, thinking.

"You know, this reminds me of an old vid," she pinched her lips together in thought, her index reaching out to touch the stack of books lingering there, forgotten. She picked it up and thumbed the pages - not that she could read anything in this thick veil of darkness. She liked the sound of the pages flipping.

"Oh? Which one?" Kaidan's orange profile disappeared when he flicked the omni-tool off, her eyes adjusting slowly to the new darkness. She could hear him walking towards her. She smirked and slinked off the table and disapeared into the shadows of the lined and crooked maze of the old shelves.

"Shepard?"

"The Mummy." Her voice fluttered across the room, he couldn't quite pin down where she was hidding. the corners of his lips pulled slightly.

"I don't think I'm familiar with that movie, how does Egyptian lore remind you of a library?" He searched the thick dusty void, his voice huskier than normal because of the old and moldy air.

She chuckled, stepping around more stacks of spilled history; she could see his outline, her biotics hummed, spiking as she neared him - he turned towards her.

"Well, it's not the Egyptian aspect I am reminded of," her voice dropped an octave, Kaidan visibly shivered at the tone, "there's this one part when Evy, the very _beautiful_ leading lady, leaves a very distinctive first impression on mister Richard, _the very cocky_ leading man."

He grinned at her emphasis.

"Cocky?" he murmured to the darkness. Another chuckle drew his attention further to his right. He realised she was stalking him and he didn't mind all that much - but he wouldn't give her the benefit of staying idle. "Just how cocky was he?"

Shepard grinned.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Major," she purred at his implication, his laughter was like music to her ears.

"You're not answering my question, Commander." Shepard squinted her eyes, realising that Kaidan had disappeared from her line of sight; she smirked, a sharp shiver of thrill ran through her.

"Well, he's an anthropologist," she saw a small flare of blue to her right, she sunk further into the dark, circling around him. "and I guess that made him exciting back in the 20th century."

"Anthropologists are _not_ exciting," he mused out loud, "in fact they seem to be shy and awkward." Shepard was a hard woman to find in the dark. He frowned when everything had gone silent again.

"Unless they become the Shadow Broker?" Shepard's voice cackled across his communicator; he grinned despite himself.

"Well, she's an exception, she's part Krogan," he argued but there was no real bite to it. Shepard snorted, her eyes locking on her target but mere three feet from her. "What happens when they meet?"

"Well, Evy's a bit of a klutz," she whispered, her voice slipped across the space between them, he looked around but still couldn't _see her_.

 _Maybe I should become an infiltrator_ , Shepard grinned - she could almost touch him. Her biotics flared brightly as she pushed her body across the gap that separated them and slammed into him. Kaidan's breath was pushed out of his lung with a loud _oof_ that made Shepard laugh, her fingers gripping his armour as they crashed into a pile of books.

"Shit, Shepard." Kaidan struggled under her weight for a moment, laughing.

"I'm getting better at this."

"Yeah, you're no Kasumi." Kaidan ducked her lips as she leaned into him, she flared blue again to hold him still. He could hear her _tsk'ing_ , unimpressed with his agility to avoid her.

"So," he started, his smile betraying the annoyed frown on his face as he tested her stasis field. It was still pretty weak but it was a good effort. Her lips met his in a slow kiss that derailed his thoughts.

"She was a klutz, and she managed to completely discredit herself within the first thirty seconds of meeting him," Shepard murmured, her tongue slipping between Kaidan's lips to taste him. He flared, breaking the stasis easily, she could feel a smirk pulling against her lips as he flipped their position.

"How did she discredit herself?" his teeth nipped her ear, his fingers dug at her sides looking for the clasps of her armour. She wiggled under him, the clasps falling away.

"She-" his lips ghosted over hers, silencing her effectively. He had lost all interest in the vid she was determined to go on about. He felt his own armor clasps loosen and fall away from his body, her own lithe body squirmed under him as he stripped her lower gear away.

How long had it been since they had been intimate? _Weeks_ , Kaidan thought, the war had taken its toll on them and there had been no time to reconnect.

She slipped out from his grasp, her laughter tickling his spine as she tried to continue their game of hide and seek. He wouldn't have it. He stood up as she struggled to toe her boots in an attempt to take off the gear that was keeping her from escaping him.

He grabbed her arms, pulling her up, her legs free at the last minute from the confines of her armour and wrapping themselves around his narrow hips. He moaned into her mouth when her heated sex connected with his erection, buried under his camouflage pants. Her ankles locked, her arms surrounded his neck and she pulled herself close to him, her breasts mashing against his armour.

"I need you right now," her voice was thick with lust, groaning when he nipped at the conjunction of her neck and shoulder; he fumbled forward, his footing uneasy in the darkness. She reached between them, her fingers sliding over her sex already slick with want before finding the ties to his pants. She flicked them open, his erection thick and hot.

She bit her lip, her wet fingers grabbed the shaft and pulled it out; Kaidan stumbled again. Shepard laughed breathlessly at his struggle - she wasn't making it easy and she wasn't going to apologies. Her back slammed into something hard, leverage Kaidan needed to relieve his newfound clumsy nature brought on by their urgent need to rut.

"What's taking so long?" Shepard almost whined, her hips rolled against him, his erection slid against her folds and he murmured _Oh god_ at the sensation. Her senses were reeling, his low husky voice tickled her in all the right places, her head fell back when he rolled his hips steadily, coating himself with her.

Soft burst of air brushed her neck as he licked and kissed her over sensitive skin, the tip of him slid against her entrance. She scowled at him when he wouldn't hurry up, her heels digging painfully into his ass. He retaliated, slamming into her with a groan that filled the air around them. She gasped at the sensation of him filling her, stretching around him from a long absence.

His name dripped from her lips, a mantra that pitched and squeezed the scale of her voice. He pounded into her, his breath quick as his heartbeat. He was losing control of himself, his biotics flaring as the electric sensation of his orgasm built at the base of his spine. He arched his hips deeply into her, Shepard sighed and moaned - her fingers buried deep into his hair and painfully pulling for him to go faster but he wouldn't obey.

His frantic pounding turned into long and deep thrusts that drew out his name from her mouth. She was beginning to tighten around him, her body tense and tight - her breasts heave with each gasp, her eyes screwed shut in concentration as her mind began to lose its grip on control.

She flared brightly as his fingers gripped the naked flesh of her ass, half-moons embedded themselves into her flesh when it perched itself on the ledge of the old bookshelf. Shepard squirmed, her back arched painfully against the wood and tried to ignore the increasing pinches of the books against her skin - she moaned loudly, hearing the echo of her pleasure in the large room when he hit that particular spot inside her that made her see stars.

Her belly tightened, her voice pinched and he pounded into her again, feverishly - her name broken on his lips. The book shelf swayed under the assault but Kaidan didn't notice, his feet planted firmly against the ground for purchase against Shepard as she gripped him, moaning his name. Her insides quivered around him and he thrust harder, a low feral groan escaping him, sweat beaded and slid down his nose - Shepard whimpered.

The book shelf toppled backward.

Shepard squealed in surprise, dragging Kaidan down as the first bookshelf connected with the one behind it, knocking the next one in a loud crashing sound that would have alerted anyone within fifty feet of the place. They fell like dominoes, one by one and the two biotics couldn't have cared less.

she panted, eyes bleary and unfocused. Her lips crashed against him before he could recover and she harshly whispered "Don't fucking stop now Kaidan." his hips returned to its punishing pace, Shepard pulled at his hair, her hips rolled stiffly and boneless against him. Her lips pulled back in a grimace, the coil building to a feverish pitch.

Kaidan's fingers were still firmly gripping her ass, she flared again as her control slipped from her emotions. The tense coil inside her snapped and she came hard, almost to the brink of violence as her biotics released from her in a wave of pent up energy. Her muscles clamped down on him, enticing him to follow her as he thrust even deeper. Her energy stroked his own and with a final and erratic movement of his hips he shouted loudly, his own pleasure ripping through him.

He collapsed against her, Shepard's fingers let go and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing the tip of his nose, strong chin and jaw while he panted, trying hard to control the erratic beat of his heart.

"She knocked all the bookshelves over." Shepard sighed, Kaidan blinked in confusion before understanding.

"Oh."

She grinned, pulling his lips into another kiss that made his toes curled. "Was it because they did this...?" he murmured against her lips, soft kisses traveled down her neck.

"No, they didn't fuck the shelves over, she just-" He kissed her lips into submission, feeling himself grow hard again inside her.

She smirked.

"I don't really care, Shepard." He moved his hips and suddenly, she didn't care either.


End file.
